


Because I Just Do

by HinaSaku



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Vegeta's never been one for relationships and he's never even considered being in one. At least he was like that until he met Krillin. Contains yaoi and mpreg.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/240982) by Tora-no-Chi. 



Vegeta didn't know how this relationship started or why it did on Planet Namek, but he didn't mind at all. They both hated each other at first, but the more time he spent on Namek with him, the more he found the man attractive and worthy of his attention. Yes he was more powerful than the bald little monk and his power level was a joke to someone that was as elite as he, but he still fell in love and wanted the man as his mate. It was weird. The odd part about it all was that it was Krillin, the man that he once considered a waste of energy to kill just to tick off his now rival Goku.

He remembered lustfully staring that the bald monk and wanting to fuck him into the ground and hear him cry out his name, and he in turn proclaiming that the man belonged to him and only him. The lustful stares almost had been caught by Gohan who was in the same room changing into his saiyan armor Vegeta had given them. The little brat had asked Vegeta how to place on the armor although the prince had thought he had been caught by the boy. He quickly answered and turned to the other pieces of armor, pretending to be busy although what he was doing was looking at Krillin.

After the two were ready, the two left, but not before Krillin proclaimed Vegeta an ally since Goku said he trusted Vegeta and so they would too. Vegeta was shocked at this and for the first time in his life, he felt bad that he wasn't worthy of trust. This was new. He told them whatever and left, although a part of him wanted to stay with Krillin and help.

Every moment he was away from them, he wondered how Krillin was doing, if he was thinking of him, if he missed him, and other silly thoughts. Imagine someone like Vegeta lovesick over a weak thing like Krillin, but yet it was true. Was he in love? He wasn't sure. Love wasn't something he was fully ever interested in or learned about. His parents loved him, although they barely showed it towards him or his brother, Tarble. As for romance, it never crossed his mind until now. He couldn't ask anyone about it as Nappa was dead.

He quickly decided to see what this feeling was by promising to work with Krillin and Kakarot's brat to find the dragon balls. Luckily they did end up meeting again. After the prince saved Krillin from being overpowered by a couple of Frieza's goons, he took the chance.

"That was close. Thanks for the help, Vegeta." the bald man said looking relieved. "They almost had me."

"Where's Kakarot's brat?" asked the prince looking for any sign of the demi-saiyan.

"Oh he's off looking for the namekian balls. Why?"

"I think you and I…and I guess Kakarot's brat should team up."

"Team up?" Krillin looked confused.

"Yes. We could get the balls a lot faster with the two..."

"Three." he corrected him.

"…3 of us working together. I'm a lot stronger and faster than you two, but the two of you know where the balls are with that thing of yours."

"How do you know…"

"I overheard you two talking. Now are you going to join forces or what?"

Krillin thought for a moment. If he refused, would he regret it? If he did, it did mean being able to fight enemies a lot faster and get things at a faster pace done. Besides he had just proclaimed the man as an ally after Goku said to trust him, so it couldn't hurt as long as he kept a good eye on him.

"Sure." however Krillin didn't know what he was getting into.

"YOU WHAT?!" Bulma yelled at the man looking more furious than when Chichi claimed Yamcha had also promised to marry her back at the tournament years ago before they all separated.

"Don't yell so loud. He can hear you!" Krillin said covering his ears and looking back at Vegeta who was looking around outside of the cave where they were hiding.

"I don't care! You just brought over the guy that killed our friends and would have killed us all if Goku hadn't shown up! DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BE CALM AND NOT YELL! He's freaking evil!"

"Well Goku trusts him and so do I."

"Goku may be a hero, but he's just too keen on the thought of giving people second chances even though its not a good idea! How do you know he isn't just gonna kill us and take the balls?"

"Because we need him!" said Krillin. "Look I know he's done some bad things…"

"Some? I wouldn't call what he did 'some', Krillin." Bulma scoffed. "He did a lot of bad things and I wouldn't be surprised if that 'some' turned into 'a bunch'. I don't want him around you or Gohan!"

"Bulma, there are other people here too for those dragon balls. People that are a heck of a lot stronger than me and Gohan and Vegeta can help us out by helping us take them on. He knows a lot more about them than we do so that'll help us out too."

"And what's he getting out of this?" she asked. Krillin paused for a moment. What was Vegeta getting out of this? He looked back over to the prince who was leaning against a tree and looking off into the distance. The former monk didn't know the prince too well so it was hard to say. For all he knew, Vegeta could take the balls from him once all of them were collected and run off. Could he really go off of Goku's word and just pray that he didn't betray them?

"Maybe he wants a wish?" He shrugged.

"A wish? Krillin, that's dumb. He's not getting a wish!" she said crossing her arms. "Give him a wish and he'll just use it to kill us all!"

"You don't know that!" he said turning back to face her.

"Oh and you don't?" she rolled her eyes. "Look, I know you and Goku are best friends and you trust each other. However Goku's too trusting and you can't just turn a blind eye just because he says to give him a chance. This guy's up to no good. He's going to…"

"I have much better things to do than taking your dragon balls." said Vegeta. Both jumped not having heard Vegeta walk up to them. "If I wanted them, I would have already taken them and your device already. Do you think I'm stupid?"

Bulma, too terrified to say a word, backed away while Krillin stayed where he was. The prince continued. "So are we heading out or what? I don't have all day and neither do you three."

"Right." Krillin nodded. "Bulma, I'm going now. I'll be back later to check in on you, alright?"

"Y-yeah. S-sure." She stammered, stilling looking at the prince fearfully.

Krillin nodded at Vegeta and the two headed off to the next site to retrieve the dragonball.


	2. Chapter 2

Krillin was glad that Vegeta was on their side. It meant both having a powerful ally and a little less competition. Now what was in it for the saiyan? One minute he was trying to kill them and the next he was helping them out. If he directly asked him, he knew he wouldn't tell him the truth. Besides, what he said earlier made sense. He could easily get what he wanted if he wanted to. It wouldn't take much effort even with the combined efforts of Gohan and himself. Was he just doing it to be nice? He doubted it. Nobody changed that fast. There had to be something more, but just what was it?

"There should be one right over here." said Krillin as they landed. He was looking towards the nearby cave. "Looks like it's pretty deep in there."

"Great, so we need a light." said Vegeta.

"Keep watch, alright? I'm gonna go get a flashlight from Bulma." said Krillin.

"I'll try not to run off with it." said Vegeta, remembering what the earth woman said earlier, as he smirked at him.

"I doubt you could. I mean unless you have night vision or something," replied the former monk with the last part being said jokingly. When he arrived, Bulma was fixing up some food when she saw him come up. She was happy to see him, but ended up frowning when she noticed the prince wasn't with him.

"Where did he go?" She asking crossing her arms.

"I left him with the dragon..."

"Are you crazy!?" she shouted. "Krillin, we talked about this!"

"It's deep into the cave. I doubt he'd be able to find it."

"What if he can see in the dark?" She pointed out. "He's an alien."

"Goku can't see in the dark." He pointed out. Vegeta and Goku were both saiyans and Goku couldn't see in the dark. If he could, Krillin would know.

"Point taken. Fine. There's one in the back. Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Be careful, okay?" He nodded and went to go retrieve a couple of flashlights.

One for him and the other for Vegeta if he wanted one. Once he got back, the prince wasn't there. Where was he? He called out his name in case he was nearby, but saw no one around. He hoped he hadn't done what he thought he did. He ran inside, making sure his flashlight was on. He called out for him hoping he hadn't run off on him. He had only been in for barely a minute when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Gah!" He screamed jumping turning as he pointed his flashlight into Vegeta's face. "V-vegeta! You scared me! Where the heck were you? I was starting to think..."

"I'd run off?" finished Vegeta as he pushed the flashlight out of his face. "The only reason I'd leave would be because I was being pursued or I was actually after the dragon balls. I just went to relieve myself. I'm not a machine after all."

"Makes sense."

"By the way, next time don't shout my name. I'm pretty much a wanted man at this point in time and you don't want to draw attention to either of us."

"I guess I wasn't thinking about that." said Krillin feeling foolish. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about the enemies they had. Vegeta didn't look mad or anything so Krillin took it as a good sign. They went inside together with Krillin leading away. They managed to grab the ball without incident when they heard voices.

"It better be in here, green bean." said a gruff voice. "You know what'll happen if it's not."

"It's in here, I swear!" said another voice that sounded frightened. Krillin didn't even have to see who those voices belonged to in order to figure out what was going on here. Vegeta didn't either as they looked at each other in acknowledgement. The two jumped behind a rock and hid to wait for them to pass by. When the two of them came along, the two made sure to lurk in the shadows until they got to the location of the dragon ball.

"What the...! Someone already dug it up" yelled the soldier. "You said it would be here!"

"I-it was!" The Namekian began shaking.

"And someone dug it up, idiot! Damn it!" The soldier didn't seem to know what to do next and Krilling knew what the next conclusion would be. Krillin used the solar flare move and blinded the guy and Vegeta as well. When it had gone away, he was already gone leaving Vegeta to take care of the man.

Vegeta handled the guy without much effort and flew out of the cave while carrying the dragon ball. He decided to just go back to where that woman was. When he got there, she was shocked to find Krilling wasn't with him and accused him of harming him. "Calm down, woman. Krillin is fine."

"Then where the hell is he then, huh?" She crossed her arms as she gave him an accusing look. One of two things could be going on. Krillin could either be dead and Vegeta was here for the balls or Krillin was off somewhere and Vegeta was still here for them.

"Krillin ran off and I'm here to wait for him," said Vegeta. He knew she didn't trust him and he didn't care. It wasn't like she could do anything if she wanted to. Her power level was much lower than her's and if she tried anything, she wouldn't even last a second. Bulma didn't seem to believe him as she reached for some sort of gun.

"Try anything and you'll regret it."

"You talk big, but can you back it up?" He found it amusing the woman thought she would be able to do anything. He had been fighting since he started walking. She didn't look like should even take even the weakest of saiyans.

Bulma didn't say anything and just ignored him. Vegeta just sat around waiting while the dragon ball rested beside him. The woman was still scared about allowing the man to stay in their camp fearing he might He could wait until he caught them off guard and then take the balls. Even then it didn't make sense as Vegeta was stronger than all three of them. It sounded like what a weak underling would do. As she watched the prince, she couldn't help but to notice he was a little cute even if he was a little short and was a bad guy.

'No, Bulma. You've fallen for bad boys before and it only turned out good once...well for a while.' Bulma thought thinking of her much younger self. She remembered coming across all kinds of handsome bad guys back then and she had made a fool of herself every time. Besides, she wasn't the same lovesick teen she used to be, practically throwing herself at people that clearly would use her to get to Goku or clearly weren't interested. The only one who was close to being the only good one was her ex boyfriend, Yamcha.

Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by the prince staring at her. "What are you looking at?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. And wipe your mouth. You're starting to drool."

Bulma turned bright red and quickly wiped her mouth. She couldn't believe she did that in front of him of all people. After doing so, she quickly went back into the ship leaving outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Yamcha was a bad guy once in the very beginning of Dragon Ball and remained a good guy.


	3. Chapter 3

The longer Vegeta sat around, the more he started getting worried about Krillin's safety. He thought about going off and finding him, but he had no way of doing so. He didn't have his scouter anymore and he didn't know how to sense for him like Krillin and Gohan knew how. Maybe the woman in question knew where he was. She was scared of him already and thought his intentions weren't pure. To a degree they weren't, but they weren't malicious like she thought. He went over to the little ship they had arrived on and knocked on the door.

"Kril...oh!" She was disappointed to find Vegeta at her door. What did he want? He wasn't here to do anything to her was he? Then again the man had plenty of time to do so as Krillin was gone for a long time now. A part of her wished he  ** _would_  **do something*, but the other part of her knew if he were to, it wouldn't be anything she liked. "Did you want something?"

"Don't you want to put on some pants first?" He asked. It was only then Bulma realized that she had just come to the door in her underwear and a t-shirt. She shut the door leaving the prince thinking. What kind of woman comes to the door expecting someone in their underwear. He frowned. Either Bulma was rather comfortable around Krillin or they were together in some way. Just the thought of it made him jealous.

When she came back to the door, she asked what he wanted. "I was just asking if you knew where Krillin went."

"Of course I don't," said Bulma. "I don't have the Dragon Ball locator and I can't sense anyone. Can't you find them on one of those little scouter things?"

"Does it look like I that?" said Vegeta irritably. "Besides, I can be heard though a scouter."

"You can?"

"That's how we heard about the Dragon Balls, through Raditz's scouter."

'Note to self, throw that thing out,' thought Bulma. "In that case, you're just going to have to find him yourself then or wait for him here."

"I guess I'll wait here then," said Vegeta. He didn't want to go on a wild goose chase searching for Krillin but he didn't want to sit here either. He started to leave when Bulma touch his shoulder.

"Wait," When he looked at her, Bulma quickly jerked away her hand. She wasn't sure what she was thinking since it hadn't been that long ago when he was an enemy. He was an ally now, wasn't he? She wasn't so sure but he hadn't killed her so far and it was good enough for now. "Why don't you come inside? You must be tired from all that fighting and flying around. You could use some refreshments."

It sounded so much like what her mom would say, but she was trying to be nice after all. Vegeta thought about turning her down but he could use some distraction. It'd help past the time until Krillin got back. He came inside the ship and took a seat on the couch. Bulma fixed some tea for the two of them and fixed a bowl of rice crackers. She didn't have any time to fix anything up and didn't want to keep the alien waiting. Vegeta sniffed at the tea, as if checking for something, and took a sip.

"What is this?" he asked staring down at the liquid.

"It's green tea," said Bulma sitting on the chair not too far from him. "It tastes good doesn't it?"

"It looks like piss and smells like dirty socks and underwear," Bulma choked on her tea. "It does taste good despite the smell."

"How kind of you," she said in a sarcastic tone. 'My tea doesn't smell!'

As they sit there in silence, she decided to talk with him just to get rid of this silence. "So um how was it working for Frieza? Did he pay well?"

Okay that was a stupid thing to say even if she was saying that last part jokingly. Vegeta didn't seem to pick up on this though. "The pay was decent though not needed really. I hated working for that short bastard. He was a ruthless tyrant and treated everyone underneath him like dirt. He was also an ungrateful ass as well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What are you going to do once this is all over?" She doubted he was going back to Frieza. He'd probably go off on his own on some other planet. It sounded so lonely and she couldn't help but to wonder if the prince was lonely. She pressed on. "Do you have any family?"

"That's none of your business."

"I was just trying to be nice," she frowned at his rudeness. "I know it's got to be hard on your own with your team mates dead."

"I never cared for them anyways," shrugged Vegeta. "They were both weak. That's why Raditz died and that's why I killed Nappa."

"You mean you..." Bulma's fear of him was starting to increase. He had killed his own partner just for being weak? What if he killed Krillin or Gohan for being weak? Knowing this bit of information, she was very well going to take this subject up with Krillin when he got back. For his sake, he had better hope Vegeta somehow changed his ways and wasn't going to hurt anybody. As a matter of fact, she'd better be careful since he was in her ship after all. The two continued to drink their tea in silnce with only Bulma eating the rice cakes. Soon Krillin and Gohan came much to the relief of Bulma and Vegeta. Both were a little roughed up but were still in good condition.

"Krillin, you're okay!" She smiled at the man.

"Yeah. Ran into a couple of Frieza's men, but we're okay."

"And we got a dragon ball!" said the young boy cheerfully holding it up for the two to see.

"That's good." grinned Bulma. "I'll put it away for you guys. Krillin, could you help me out for a minute?"

"'Sure thing!"

"Gohan, you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen, okay?" She called back at she and the former monk went into the storage room.

"Okay!" As Gohan went to go into the kitchen, Vegeta waited for Krillin. He knew she didn't need any help but wanted to tell Krillin all about how she didn't trust him. He had seen the look of horror on her face when he told her about Nappa. Regardless of what she said, he hoped Krillin would still stick to what he said earlier about them trusting him. He didn't know why he cared so much. Then again maybe it had something to do about these feelings towards Krillin that he had never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In case you didn't get that, she wish he would come ask her for sex.
> 
> I don't know if Bulma ever knew about Nappa getting killed by Vegeta before or on Planet Namek, but she doesn't here.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
